The Final Shot
by Lifeisnotawishgrantingfactory
Summary: My take on the events in Shooting star. with a twist and cliffhanger in the end.
1. Chapter 1

_Bang_

The first shot went off, and terror spread through the halls of McKinley high.

_Bang_

The second shot goes, of and students start to flee from classrooms, heading for the front doors. People in the bathroom run into separate stalls, stand on the toilets, trying to keep themselves together, as they worry about their safety.

In the choir room William Shuester and Coach Beaste lock the doors, turn down the lights and make sure the student are well hidden. They worry not for their own lives but for the Teens in that room who the care about very much. They hide in small numbers behind piano's in corners, holding hands to the closest person. The start now to think of the ones they love the ones who are not with them. They worry most about the things that might go unsaid if they do not survive today. They had seen enough school shootings on the news to know that the shooters were ruthless. As kitty starts to apologize to Marley, Sam realizes that Brittany is not with them, for a moment he wonders if she is safe than realizes that she is alone, in the bathroom, without a moment's thought he leaps up from behind the piano and makes a break for the door. Bothe Mr Shue and coach Beale, stop him as he starts to yell for Brittany in hope for a response. They clasp a hand around his mouth to quieten his persistent yells, as tears stream down his cheeks.

Blaine suddenly worries about Tina, who too is not with them bit that thought is taken away from him as he starts to think about Kurt and the things that have gone, unsaid he thinks of the people he may never see again, His mum, Dad, Tina, Kurt, Sebastian.

Marley tries to stop sobbing as she thinks about her mum all alone in the school kitchen. She text's her but no reply. Nothing. For a moment the entire room the entire school sits in silence.

_Bang_

You could hear a pin drop in the choir room, as the throats of every Peron in that room tightens.

Meanwhile in the bathroom in stall three Brittany sits lonely and quite as burning tears roll down her face, she thinks of Sam her family and Lord Tubbington's as she sits by herself, no-one to tell her it will be alright. Just her and her breathing, when low, slow footsteps draw closer to the girls bathroom then closer and closer to Stall three.

Then screams fill the halls of McKinley high for the last time before the last and final shot number four rings through people's ears.

Bang


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany ran into the arms of a cautious, yet relieved Mr Shue, as she sobbed into his arms. They tiptoed quietly down the hall way into the choir room, where Brittany and Sam where reunited.

Seeing this pang of jealousy stabbed at Ryder. The feeling of being loved, missed and wanted was too much for him. Even in a room full of crowded people he had never felt so alone. He needed someone. The girl. His hand slipped into his trouser pocket as he reached out his cell phone, he dialled the number as quietly as he could but the beeping was too loud. He pressed his phone against his ears, hoping for to hear a voice down the other end, for a moment it was quiet then, a sudden ringing shook the room. The phone was in the room and to everyone's surprise it sounded like it was coming from Kitty's bag. No-one but Ryder seemed to care that much. Ryder started to shake his head in disbelief. Angry whispers darted his way to turn on his phone, reluctantly he disconnected the phone.

_Bang_

The room felt dead again.

Abruptly handles of the choir room where being shaken violently, from the other side. Whimpers filled the room.

_Bang_

Another scream, only this one was fear it was closer to home, so distinct yet not distinct enough to figure out who's it was.

_Bang_

This was different.

It echoed through the heavy dark walls vibrated down people's spines and rung through their ears until it was a deafening high pithed tone.

One more scream.

Farther away. Yet so close,

No Marley's.

Not Sam's.

Not Blaine's.

Not anyone's in the choir room.

It travelled from the kitchen.

Slowly and painful a pang of loneliness hit home to Marley's mother alone in the kitchen as she screamed.

_Bang_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note: Sorry for the like half a year wait, but this is the last chapter thanks ;)_**

_Bang_

She sat still trembling, she knew the gunshot was so close to her, but luckily not close enough it was in the cafeteria, they had just shot at the cheerleaders table.

The door shut.

Marley's mum was safe, for now.

* * *

Back in the choir room, the kids still sat in silence waiting for the all clear.

It seemed to never come.

Minutes passed without anyone moving.

But the silent tears never stopped falling for a moment.

Everyone had someone to lose, whether it is a boyfriend, girlfriend parent's siblings, everyone could lose so much.

Ryder had scooted over to the corner furthest away from everyone as he sat by himself. His tears seemed louder, or more known to the people in the room, the way they rolled down in his face for everyone he loved, and even those he didn't.

Mr Shue made his way to Artie untangling his leg, which had been caught in his wheelchair when he fell.

When he finished he hugged him.

Artie got out his camera, and stared to record the silence in the room.

"What are you doing" whispered Jake

"If we don't make it out of here people need to see this" he replied, he scanned the entire room slowly.

He was about to stop filming

_Bang_

Everyone whimpered, Marley even screamed for a second before Jake clasped a hand over her mouth.

Artie continued filming.

He turned the camera to face him,

"What you just heard was a gun at precisely 13:09" he whispered.

_Bang_

Artie shook in fright as he dropped the camera with a thud.

Marley began shaking as well as her thoughts went back to her mum, she still hadn't text her back, the tears continue to fall from her face.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She leaped up from behind the piano and ran for the door, shortly followed by Kitty and Jake, who tried to bring her back she was already gone.

Running down the hallways she

_Bang_

She suddenly stopped, baked up against the wall, when a hand grabbed her from behind, she turned around quickly terrified to see Jake and Kitty behind her.

She sighed in relief, but in fear as well.

"I have to find her, she's all alone in the kitchen, she's not answering my texts" she whispered stull crying.

Realising it was too late to go back Kitty replied

"It's okay we will find, her"

Jake between both girls he took hold of both of their hands, and Marley leading the way they tiptoed slowly to the kitchen.

They stopped every now and then to take a deep breath, but it took them no longer than five minutes until they had made their way to the kitchen, checking there was no-one at the door they ran through to find Marley's mom lying on the floor.

They all sighed, and made their way to her, Marley smiled for the first time as she hugged her, but the smile was wiped of her face when she noticed her hand was touching something warm and sticky, she gasped, her eyes widening, so did Kitty's and Jake's.

"No, no no no no no" She muttered Crying louder now, as her mum said nothing, just lay there backed up against the walls eyes closed spilling blood, on the kitchen floor.

"NOOO NOO!" she screamed, Jake ran forward crying too pulling Marley back.

Kitty whimpered and backed up against the wall letting herself buckle underneath her own weight, as she sat watching Marley.

"ALL CLEAR"


End file.
